Forum:If you had a chance to make SMT fan game, what would it be?
Sometimes I think, that it would be cool to see/play some SMT fan games, so I'd like to know your opinion about what kind of SMT fan game would you create. Lately I started thinking about unfair portraying of YHVH in SMT series. I even tried to understand and think about reason (other than too harsh criticism of Judeo-Christian lore) to do such thing. So I decided, that the only way to bring him his good name is to make a fan game, where YHVH is good and Lucifer is on the side of evil. And I would call it Kami no Monogatari: Purification. The main character of this game is a man in a white suit with unknown name(at the end of the game player finds out, it's YHVH himself), who has to save mankind from deities of various mythologies under the command of Lucifer, who ordered demonic invasion on earth, because he hates mankind, but his reason is secret till the end of game. But YHVH is not alone, because he can co-operate with various angels from judeo-christian lore, who serve as his stats boosters(kinda like pre P3 persona games or guardians from SMT if), but he also can use power of Exousia to make demons obedient to him and even bosses, once he defeats them. The final dungeon is Hell itself, where YHVH has to defeat demons like Beelzebub, Satan, Lucifer (final boss or rather pre final boss), etc. And the final boss would be Darkness/Sin, which caused Lucifer and some other angels' fall. Finally after defeating Darkness/Sin, everything is good and mankind is saved. Now, I'd like to know your opinion about this topic. For my idea, I would like to have Persona 6 not based on 'Cyber' which most agree on but like mixed topics similar to Persona 4, where it's based on detectives, TVs and Japanese gods. And here's the catch - Hikari from Persona Q2 is the main character of Persona 6, and it's basically about her group solving problems around her newly moved town, and crucially, investigating cases of strange individual shutdown behaviours. The place is set on the rural areas of Chiba, where Hikari finds out she can enter people's minds manifested into metaverses by projecting a portal with a film camera. Here are the list of playable characters: Hikari: The protagonist who attends in Amaha highschool. Dreams to become a movie director. Later she is given the power to purify shadows into personas by using the movie reel hair accessory to release . The Fool Rapier Shakespeare Persona: Gilgamesh Alfonso: Igor's young male Velvet Room assistant. He's cheerful but a little disobedient, which makes him very different from his Velvet siblings. Fortunately, he is determined to protect Hikari and guide her to the path of humanity. The Magician Assault Rifle Puck Persona: Enkidu Miyuki: Hikari's past friend. She is determined to regain her relationship with Hikari. She later gets possessed by Ishtar, one of Enlil's assistants, resulting in growing two horns on her head similar to Ishtar's whenever she enters the metaverse. The Lovers Bow and Arrow Juliet Persona: Ishtar Sumire: The 'Madonna' of Amaha highschool. At first she wasn't nice to Hikari, but eventually as she joins the group, she learns to compromise. The Empress Spear Rosalind Persona: Ninhursag Daito: A sub-leader of a pro dancing group from Amaha. His appearance is quite mean, and so is his attitude. But he somehow joins Hikari's gang and is trusted well. The Chariot Mace Macbeth Persona: Ninurta Tokuma: The handsome boy of Amaha highschool. His father left him at a young age, and so is willing to find him at any costs. The Emperor Broadsword Hamlet Persona: Marduk Masuda: A junior reporter from a rural, well-known TV station. He also attends Amaha highschool. He acts as a Active Support during battle. The Hanged Man Prospero Persona: Dumuzid Ichino: A mysterious newcomer student. Later is revealed to be the son of the Demon Painter. The Moon Scythe Othello Persona: Sin Lavenza (Partially): A recurring character from P5. She is a young, elegant Velvet Room girl who can act impatient sometimes similar to Alfonso but is loyal to the principles of the Velvet Room and Igor himself. She spies on Alfonso and forces him to return to the Velvet Room in order to refine him. In Persona 6, her new attire is a blue/black ballerina costume. Strength Short-swords Odette ::I think that Hikari would be better off holding a Mesopotamian Persona judging from the PQ2 final boss that acts as her last obstacle being a Mesopotamian god, I would suggest Enki because it's a counterpart to the PQ2 Final boss. The rest should be holding Mesopotamian ones too, MegaTen in general is really lacking in these. It fits well because Mesopotamia is one of the first religions, christianity (YHVH) is the last.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 13:21, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I on the other hand have a lot of different ideas, but I'd use a cyber theme or even a war theme. I imagine a world where Personas have now become known to the general public and are used in actual wars. The personas should be based on video game characters (legends of the new millennium). A theme should be deconstructing common Persona tropes, the main character is no longer supposed to represent the player and is no longer a Fool, a party member is an adult and there will be actual fighting inside the city (like what happens in P2). Some non-traditional Arcana like Aeon, Nazi and Jester will return too."If God does not exist, I will create my own." I honestly would want to go with the idea that was originally intended for Persona 5, where players would be backpacking across the country. --DemonsAnarchy (talk) 13:34, June 17, 2019 (UTC) : well, as for Persona 6 goes for my series, you can check it out here on on my Persona 6 Wikibut nevertheless, here are the list of my characters, yes, this is technically fan-made, I also want the option to choose what protagonist will play out in the series, having both a female and male protagonist, but still keeping the female protagonist have backstory around her and an official name Protagonist: and originally, his name was unknown, he never had an official name like the past persona characters, as for his personality traits go, he is quite shy and timid (but the player can decide what his true personality should be) he wants to help, and goes into desperate measures to save the hero’s of the series, also known as the “wonderlands) Momoko: The Second Protagonist and Female Heroine, she, just like the male protagonist is also very shy and timid, she barely talks and is quite emotionless, she can be pretty boring at first but as you get to know her, she would count as a good character, even though she is quiet at first, she then shows her fighting side. she is always willing to fight for her friends and loved ones but is still rather scared for certain instances, for example, people making gossips or rumors which has happened before, as for her appearance, she isn’t human like Aigis and Marie but is an Anthropomorphic Personification of Orpheus, Hence she is even related in the The Persona 3 Protagonist as a “daughter”, but never appeared in reality when she was only 8. Akemi: possibly a copycat of Rise Kujikawa, she is the 5th member of a famous rock group and has struggles being famous, she always became a big fan of Rise and only recently joined just so she can become just like her idol, only for it to be ruined when rumors were spreading around her how she’s only a copycat of rise and doesn’t deserve attention, ultimately making people believe she’s from the Illuminati or some special cult that other people think famous celebrities are a part of, she is the second heroine in the series, and doesn’t like Reina too much at first Reina: a Fairy Kei girl that was supposedly from Harajuku Tokyo, she is technically the “annoying” character in the series because of her childish behavior and antics, as well as appearance, but one thing stands about her the most is from her childhood, as a child, she was sexually molested by her step-fathers and never really had a true bond with them, she never had a “true” father after her biological one got divorced when she was 2, and never really knew how to love a parent for just the way they are, her mother, ultimately divorcing all of the for what they did to Reina and warning her when she gets older, she might get the same thing that happened to her when she was younger, soon, a guy from a different country came to Japan just to meet Reina only for him to abuse her, getting PTSD from that traumatic experience, they called the police and arrested the guy for sexual assault, leaving Reina alone with no guy, but still having abilities to fight, she and Akemi are not best friends because of each other getting offended for different reasons, later on, they get along and like each other. Murakami: maybe another Ann Takamaki rip-off???, anyways, Murakami never had great self-esteem in herself for being half-foreign, French-American respectfully, but has a Japanese Mother, she gets mad fun of for not looking Japanese because of her blonde hair and green eyes, she tries very desperately to try to act like everyone else but society still rejects her, because of one specific girl who doesn’t like her, and made her commit suicide, she decides to take Kendo, a Japanese martial art so she can mess up anyone who messes with her. Hisato: a guy who is an infamous gang member, he acts tough and strong, and is easily dislikable because of his rude personality, but is later shown as a very polite, and sweet person who hides his personality from others, his true side is shown after a traumatic event happened in his life that truly shatters him. Aiko: a very shy girl who is very polite and easily targeted for manipulation, she has amnesia and forgets things easily, so she uses her special notebook and draws what happened in the current situation, so she can easily remember, later on as the Wonderlands, she becomes stronger and fights, with her weapon being Firearms, people were even impressed that she would fight like that with how shy she is, she is also the team navigator later on Eichiro: an antisocial guy, who people often say that he is weird due to not looking at people straight in the eye (later found out that he has an illness) and gets called slender-man because of his slender and tall stature, he does visual kei, and wears the fashion 24/7, people often think he is rude after you look at him because of his flamboyant looks and heavy makeup and a slightly feminine appearance. He also has a crush on Reina and rejects him at first (because of her crush on the protagonist) but it depends if you decide to date Reina or not, when the protagonist doesn’t date Reina Eichiro confesses her love to her. Edward: The Bunny Mascot character who doesn’t speak and shape-shifts Into a human but doesn’t speak in either form. Aiko can understand him, so before Aiko becomes the Navigator, he is the current navigator and people don’t understand him that well, so in order to communicate, he uses sign language with his paws And that is it for my fan-made Persona 6 game, I would think the theme for it would probably be Hot Pink, or darker pink, and the ost style would be dubstep, or a tiny bit similar to that. Nevertheless hope you like reading this! And.. bye!! (�������� ������ (talk) 00:47, June 19, 2019 (UTC))